Reijutsu
Reijutsu (気技, literally "Spirit Technique") is the term referring to special powers, abilities, and techniques which allow the user to preform certain tasks and bestow upon particular effects, that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, through the use of reiatsu and/or reiryoku; among the Shinigami, it is most commonly referred to as Kidō. They vary greatly in purpose, which is directly proportional to the necessary ingredients and overall energy consumption required to initiate and utilize the Reijutsu. The person whom is revered to have mastered all forms of Reijutsu is known as Kamui (神威, "Might of the Gods"), the title of which is currently held by Madara Kawahiru. Overview Types of Reijutsu Commonplace These typically refer to Reijutsu that are used commonly for battle purposes. However, among them, there can exist certain techniques that can be used for specific tasks, such as healing or protection. Reiryoku-Based These are Reijutsu that are fueled by reiryoku. The most common form of such Reijutsu is known as Kidō (鬼道, "demon way" or "spirit way"; sometimes translated as Demon Arts; Viz "Soul Reaper's powers"), which is a form of Shinigami combat that is based on advanced spells that are produced with strong reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation, though experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. It has been said that its numerical and categorized system was invented by Taira Geshunin, a member of the Royal Guard. Reiatsu-Based These are Reijutsu that rely on the user's reiatsu to be manipulated in some way in order to execute the desired ability. They are commonly used by Arrancar, but there have been particular Shinigami that have created techniques that are fueled by their reiatsu force, such as the abilities found in Reiseī. Reishi-Based While a far more obscure variety of Reijutsu, it is the primary foundation of a Quincy's powers. They are both beings who utilize reishi, which are spiritual particles, in the formation of their unique techniques; the most prominent being to create Spirit Weapons, which are weapons that Quincies create by gathering the reishi in the air around them. The only limit to a Quincy's ability to create and fire arrows is their own stamina and ability to absorb ambient spirit particles. They, however, typically require a Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), kuinshī kurosu; lit. "Destruction Cross"), which is generally in the shape of a Quincy Zeichen that only those who have inherited Quincy abilities and techniques are allowed to possess. Ritual Creation/Birth Behind the Scenes In the interest of properly defining the term, "Reijutsu", the authors of this page have decided to classify and categorize certain techniques and abilities displayed in Bleach into this page. Subsequently, the content of this page shall be subject to change when relevant canon information has been presented in the manga's future chapters.